User blog:Johndoe-m9/Sofia Quadrelli
“''Buon giorno, Gabriel mi amor, did you remember our big trip to bellisimo Rome?''” - Sofia Quadrelli Sofia Quadrelli; Age: 33, Height: 5’2/6’0”, Weight: 144lb/220lb, Blood: O- (Former) Occupation(s): Gallery Owner, Super Appearance: Sofia appears in her normal attire as usual, but she wears a blouse of different colors depending on the location she’s in. In her Super form, Sofia emits a crimson aura around her body, has fractured lime green eyes and her hair gradients to a crimson red, and becomes more muscular than normal, though she is commonly obscured in the shadows add mystery to her character. Personality: Sofia is very kind and caring to her boyfriend, Gabriel, and her family and is highly optimistic of things that are either good and bad, thinking there is still the good in them despite their flaws. Although she knows how rude, dismissive, and annoyed people can be, Sofia still keeps her usual personality until something bad happens. Sofia also has a liking for art and culture given her job as a gallery owner. Despite her sweet personality, Sofia can quickly turn aggressive and devious when she sees anybody like Gabriel, her family, and any innocent people getting hurt, leading her to severely injure or kill the aggressor with seemingly no regrets whatsoever, inheriting some of her father’s traits. She can be also threatening and tempted to brutalize others if they give her a bad mood. In this angered state, Sofia develops a superior personality different from her usual self, having great pride and confidence on her time-erasing powers and obsessed of “erasing” any offenders she considers traitors (the ones who try to harm her loved ones). Sofia is also calculating and intelligent individual as she constantly uses her powers to easily defeat her enemies and lives by her own philosophy: erasing much her troubled past to slowly become stronger. To her allies, Sofia stays a fair distance away from them so they won’t be able to notice her identity or powers. Powers and Abilities: As a Super, Sofia has the ability to erase time for 10 seconds to several hours, allowing her to phase through projectiles and easily back away from opponents easily. This may be inherited from her father, as he has the ability to give others and redirect misfortune out of his path. After the time erase, people involved in it won’t have any memories or a clue what happened during it. Sofia cannot freely attack people in the time erase, but she can affect objects to use it in her advantage or use her blood to blind them. During the time erase, all movement is slowed down for Sofia to see, but she can change it back to the regular speed if she wants to. Sofia is also very fast in punching speed and is strong enough to fully obliterate a human with one straightforward punch rather than with the usual painful punch barrage delivered by others. However, Sofia has a limited range and can be put into a weak spot by long ranged enemies, though she can erase time to briefly save herself. Sofia can also predict the future too, mainly what’s going to happen to one of her friends in a set period of time ranging from 10 seconds to hours and to warn her of the incoming situations in said time. The predictions are unavoidable and show a continuous sequence to be fully clear for Sofia, but they can changed when she erases time, destroying the prediction. These powers are way similar to Angela’s Stand, King Crimson, who can erase time and predict ten seconds to a lesser degree. Her time erasure is also an extension to her initial ability to slow down time, which allows her to physically interact with others to either save the good and to finish off the bad. Sofia can consciously create red pillars of varying sizes to usually show her intimidating presence or to get an advantage against her enemies. These powers surprise her father, even though he has high knowledge about Supers, meaning that her time-erasing ability isn’t natural and possibly obtained through unknown means. Super Stats: (Destructive Power: ?, Speed: ?, Range: ?, Durability: ?, Precision: ?, Developmental Potential: ?) Category:Blog posts